Miraculous
by kattebak
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived magical beings, bringing balance to the world. Until they were killed off. Everything goes into chaos, where one still has hope.


Once upon a time, before the humans, there was a land of magic. The land was filled with good. The sun always shone, its bright rays lighting up a sapphire-blue sky, the fluffy white clouds specked across moving gently. Bright green grass dancing along with other fauna and flora in the breeze, seeds floating through the air. Ponds, rivers, dams and oceans rippled, the water lapping at the shore. The day was beautiful, but night was magnificent. More stars in the sky that one can count, all aluminating the earth along wih the moon. Now, the moon, some believed it to bring good fortune, as it channeled the sea to fill the rivers, that filled the dams, that filled the ponds, to no extent. The moon, be it full, crescent, or half, gave the plants a light, brightening the night.

And while there lived animals like today, there were also guardians. The inhabitants were small, with big heads and small bodies. They were the guardians of the plants and animals, helping growth, bringing forth rain, and keeping the balance. They were called Kwami. Although little, Kwamis were considered gods, hundreds of them living in peace. They were also immortal, having a long childhood. Baby Kwamis came from what they called, the Field Of Hope. Each year, the flowers dotting the Field would bloom, the little ones inside carried into the breeze for their first flight. They were given to two Kwamis, male and female, to care for like parents for a hundred years. Everything was perfect, no one thought anything to go wrong.

Until the humans came, and with them, darkness.

They scattered across the earth, claiming land. They built farms and made business, greedy for wealth. Humans harmed beautiful landmarks to make way for temples and homes, trees chopped down for building materials. The animals were taken, trained to do the humans' bidding. But worst of all, the people started fighting. They enslaved, killed and hurt others, showing no mercy. Kings and Queens were chosen to bring peace, failing miserably. All hope was lost. Except one, a wise Queen named Miracula. She had summoned all her guards, giving them the task to journey to the remains of the ancient Field Of Hope. And so, they had sought out on their quest, only to arrive to find a pond in the middle of a small patch of green grass among broken down trees, and battered plants. Discouraged, they had sat down and put up camp. Then the youngest of the guards started singing.

Six glowing had orbs floated towards them, dancing wih the song, even singing along. As the song ended, the guards were joyous to find that the orbs were actually the last remaining kwami. Tikki the Ladybug, Plagg the Cat, Nooroo the Butterfly, Trixx the Fox, Bleua the Bee, and Wayzz the Turtle. They had set out for the castle the next morning, having agreed to help Queen Miracula. The journey only took a few weeks, shorter than the previous one.

And at last, they reached the castle.

Queen Miracula was elite and immediately explained her plan. The Kwamis were to confine their spirits to each jewel selected for eternity, using their magic flow to grant the wearer immense powers. There would be one chosen for every Kwami, selected with hard thinking and good will, bringing good to the world. However, if it somehow ended up with someone of dark heart, they would be forced to cooperate. Destruction would be left in the wake of the dark magic, hurting others. The kwamis didn't think much of it, and agreed. They had enough protection, and would only choose the purest of pure.

And so, the miraculouses were created, causing balance and love to sprout in the world.

But alas, with all good, comes bad. With love comes hatred, with creation comes destruction. But most importantly, _with life, death follows  
_

* * *

 **Okay, not that good, I know. I started it out in the car because I was bored, and I got lazy at _'brightening the night.'_ So, yeah XD** _  
_

 **-Poksie**


End file.
